Not All Bad
by dreamergirl185
Summary: 97 years ago a nuclear apocalypse left the earth simmering in radiation. Those of us that were lucky were sent into space to try and save man kind. The unlucky ones were left behind; I mean it's understandable, we all couldn't fit up into space. Doesn't mean I have to feel happy about it. See the people left on the earth were meant to die. But we didn't; we grew stronger.
1. Pilot

**Hello Everyone and welcome to my story! I hope you enjoy this Bellamy Blake love story. Sadly I do not own the 100, I only own my characters and some of my own plots. Reviews would be nice :)**

Everywhere you looked all you could see was green. After not being touched for so long the earth had grown into something so beautiful even I had to stop and stare, and I had seen all this scenery since the day I was born.

Of course something's weren't beautiful but I think that added on to the beauty. They looked almost out of place in the woods, but if everything looked the same would it really be beautiful? If nothing was ugly, how could we ever determine if something was beautiful?

Branches crunched underneath me as I put weight on them. I wasn't hunting so I didn't need to be all that quiet. If Anya was here though she would probably scold me for making my presence known. She is always so serious, but that's why she's in charge of our battles. I used to mock how serious she was, but when she saved my life I did a complete 180 on how I viewed things.

 **"You must always act like you are stalking your next prey. You'll end up dead if you don't"** she told me casually wiping blood from her knife on her pants, the dead bodies of the assassins behind her scattered along the forest floor. I had been careless and weak that day, and I vowed never again. I begged Anya to take me as an apprentice, my trainings with Lincoln not being enough. He only taught me defensive moves, hunting, and healing. I wanted to go on the offence, to feel powerful.

The wind blew my hair around my face making me huff, wishing I had put it into a braid instead of leaving it down. My hair was one of the many things that made me different to others, made me stand out. My parents believe it's an effect of being exposed to radiation for so long, as it had started out being a dark brown. Now it was an almost white colour it was so blonde, and it matched my eyes much better. They were blue, bluer then water and could look colder than ice. With my face paint on I looked lethal.

A smile worked its way onto my face as I looked around, spinning in a circle with my arms fanned out around me. Leaving camp was the only time I showed innocence anymore. Lincoln was an exception to that rule, as he tried to keep me as innocent as possible. I cherished these moments, the moments when I could be innocent and childish. When I could look at the world with doe eyes instead of steel.

Laughter bubbled up to my lips as I continued to walk farther from camp, but making sure to stay in the suns light where I could see everything. I wanted to be innocent, but I also didn't want to end up dead, with my head on a stick. You never know what's lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce.

A butterfly flew past me, it's electric blue wings grabbing my attention and as if in a daze I darted after it. I pushed through the branches as it turned into a game of chase, and only when it landed on a bright red flower did I stop walking.

"You're fast for a butterfly" I spoke out loud as if it could understand me. I had pestered my parents to allow me to speak and learn English until they finally caved, and now that I knew how I almost always spoke in the English tongue.

I cautiously approached it wanting to see if it could land on my fingers when it suddenly darted away again, and no longer feeling the need to chase it I stayed where I was and watched as it floated away in the breeze.

A terrible screeching sound made me drop my smile and I grabbed my knife holding it close to me, my act of innocence now gone. That's the thing about this world; innocence doesn't last long, and if you can't break free from your childish innocence you're dead. I looked around trying to spot the source of the god awful noise but I couldn't see anything. When I looked up that's when I saw it; it was big, grey, and ugly and it was falling from the sky.

I took a step back, fear coursing through my body realizing this wasn't an enemy my knife could scare away. I turned and did a full sprint away from the falling ship. I didn't know what was inside and I did not want to wait around to find out. I dodged under fallen logs, and jumped over roots in a mad dash to escape.

A booming sound rang out, which seemed to rock the whole forest and I stopped running my eyes wide, full of fear and curiosity. I slowly turned around, moving so slow as if I was trying to blend into the forest. In the distance I saw the metal ship planted into the ground. It was even uglier up close.

What was on this ship? It couldn't have been from Mount Weather, as we would have seen it leaving the mountain, and I didn't know of any other groups with this sort of mechanical skills. I continued to stare at it waiting to see what would happen, but nothing did. It was as if the forest had gone back to sleep.

Finding enough courage to move I took a step forward, only to be tugged back by someone from behind. I went to strike out but before I could I was spun around to come face to face with a very annoyed man.

A sheepish expression came onto my face as I looked at my personal guard.

"Hi Lincoln" I smiled at him and waved trying to look as cute and innocent as I could.

Lincoln did not look amused as he crossed his arms and stared at me. I should never have expected to actually be out on my own; Lincoln was my shadow. Where I went he was ten paces behind me, always watching where my eyes missed. Other grounders had started to climb into the trees, watching the ship. The nodded at me as they passed, their mission as of right now was to make sure I made it back to camp safely.

Lincoln turned and started to walk back towards our camp and I hurried along to stay beside him, copying his long strides, not offering another glance at the metal ship even though my curiosity was high.

"Do you understand how dangerous this was? To go out by yourself especially now that things are just falling from the sky" Lincoln was like my older brother, very protective. I had met him when I had just been born; there was a huge celebration for my birth and I remember I had been wailing and nothing my parents seemed to do would make me stop. My mom was ready to start pulling her hair out, that's how frustrated she was.

But then this boy only 5 years old stepped forward and when I looked at him I guess I had stopped crying. That's the day everyone knew he was to be my shadow, and he had started his training the next day. One wrong move to me and he would lose his head.

He trained me to hold a sword, and to shoot a bow but they were only ever moves I could use if I was being attacked, or if it was long distance. Never anything up close and offensive. Everything I ever learned was to prepare me to become Woods clan leader, and honestly I was frightened. Lincoln would be by my side however, so that made it easier.

See the way our world works is that we have 12 clans. Each clan has a specific leader to watch over them and protect them. But then there's the commander who is in charge of the 12 clans and she basically has the final say in what a clan can do. If the decision will affect everyone she will make the call, if not she leaves it up to the leaders. Some of the clans don't listen to what she says and we consider them traitors. My father is in charge of the woods clan and when he dies I will take over. Basically I'm royalty.

"Lincoln what was that thing? Is it friendly?" I fired questions until we reached our camp and made our way to the biggest tent; my parents tent.

"Lincoln please don't tell them I went off on my own. They'll get mad at me. If they ask tell them it was a survival exercise, and that I did really well at it" I stuck out my bottom lip hoping Lincoln would have mercy on me. If my parents found out I would be locked in the city gates for a very long time. Lincoln smiled at me and rubbed my head messing up my hair greatly. It was our sign of affection and when he did it I knew everything was going to be ok.

He pushed open the tent and I walked in, him following behind but not taking a seat like me, he stood directly behind me. Always behind me.

"We should attack, they landed in our territory and we don't know what they'll do" Anya spit out. Anya was a hot head, a true warrior, but she never considered other people's well beings, only our group. She would leave the boat people to die if it meant we, the woods clan, could escape. Sure that seems like a good leader putting your people first but it can cost alliances.

"We don't know if they are dangerous though. They just landed here, who knows what they are doing" my mother defended. My mother had a pure heart always reaching out to others in need.

I turned my head slightly towards Lincoln confused. Who was on the ship? Lincoln leaned forward slightly and whispered in my ear "It seems that the people on the ship were the people who made it to the sky" my mouth fell open as I took in this information. Why were they here now, after 97 years of them just being in the sky?

"Cassia darling what are your thoughts?" I hated being called on the spot, I never had an answer ready. I looked at my father and bit my lip squinting my eyes a bit and looked more towards the side. This was my thinking face, it made it look like I was trying to decide on a choice but in reality I was trying to think of something to say.

"Well, Anya is right that we don't know why they are here. But mother is also correct that we don't know if they are friendly or not" I heard a quiet chuckle behind me. Lincoln always knew when I had no answer; I would start repeating what I had heard. He shuffled behind me and my father looked at him before nodding, signalling Lincoln could talk. Always coming to my rescue even if it was something as simple as answering a question.

"I think we should spy on them, watch over them. They probably don't even know that we are here as I imagine that they would all believe the radiation had killed us" always the logical yet peace keeper Lincoln.

"I can do it" everyone turned and faced me, and I saw different emotions on everyone's faces. Fathers was in deep thought, mothers was worried and Anya's was full of pride. I imagine Lincoln's was annoyed.

"Think about it father. I'm small, fast, and I'm always in the woods with Lincoln so I know the area well. Plus if I were to get captured by them do you think they would take me seriously? I'm a girl and for some reason guys can't seem to comprehend that a girl can take care of herself" my father eyed me before nodding.

"Very well you leave now" I nodded and stood up following Lincoln out. I turned to him a smile on my face, very excited that I was listened to. Lincoln looked at me with an annoyed face (I was right), obviously not wanting me to go.

"You come back every night and give a report of what you see. And take this" Lincoln handed me a horn.

"Wow a horn, this is really going to come in handy when something attacks me" I waved the horn and smiled even bigger. It was a beautiful horn, carved with deep swirls.

"If something attacks you, or you feel un safe you blow this horn. It's got a different sound then most so I'll know it's you. Blow it and I'll come running" he put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

 **"Be Klir"*** I smiled at Lincoln before turning and sprinting out the gates happy to be free. It wasn't hard to find the metal box once again, especially with how much noise was coming from it. The whole forest probably knew of their location now.

I found a nice tall tree right beside the ship and climbed up perching myself on a branch watching what was happening. The people on the ship had to be around my age, I even saw a kid that couldn't be much older than 14. It was complete madness on the ground some people were laughing, others were just running in circles and two boys looked ready to fight. What an interesting group of people, was this normal behaviour from the sky?

It got real interesting when the two boys did start to fight and then a third jumped in between them. It was so much different than our camp, we never turned our blades against each other unless by force. Even then it was a hard thing to do, turning a blade against someone you laughed with, talked with, spent time with.

I grew bored watching them, and I had come to a couple of conclusions. The girl with the blonde hair was a leader all though most sent her glares, and the boy with the curly hair was a sneaky leader, seemingly putting himself before others. The blonde hated the darker skinned boy, and the guy with the big nose also hated him. In fact most seemed to hate the darker skinned boy.

Five people headed away from the group saying something about Mount Weather. If they made it there they were dead.

'Who to follow?' I decided to stay in my tree knowing that other grounders would be watching the group that left.

It grew dark and I was completely and utterly bored. They had started a fire, so they weren't complete idiots, but they would not shut up. From the glow of the fire I saw them taking off something cuffed on their wrists, but the darker skinned boy started to yell at them. Was it wrong to take off these things? It was dark now so I could leave my tree without being spotted, the blackness covering me.

"Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child" that caught my attention, and I paused half way down the tree. I used to dream about being up in the sky, but with how many rules there seemed to be I was starting to feel glad I remained on the earth.

As I neared the bottom of the tree I jumped down, my feet making a soft thump sound. Dusting myself I quietly moved away from the camp, the shadows being my protector. Running back to my own camp, I vowed to myself I would try and help them out as much as I could. It seems they didn't have a good sky life, so why give them a terrible ground life?

 **Be Klir means be safe**


	2. Earth Skills

"Lincoln what's happening?" I asked jumping around the inside of my tent trying to pull my boot up. This was not grounder like at all, but balancing was on and off with me; sometimes I could sometimes I couldn't. I had come back last night, and reported my findings. All seemed to be well then, but this morning everything seemed chaotic.

"One of the sky crew was speared" Lincoln said going through his pouch with all his medical supplies. Lincoln was an inspiration to me; he could hunt, heal, and fight. They say in clans everyone has a designated job out of the three; hunter, healer, or warrior. Unless you were a leader, you had to become one of these things. Lincoln wanted to go beyond what everyone expected though and trained in all three fields.

I was following his lead but so far I'm only very good at hunting. I could do long distance, bow and arrow, and I could manage my own in close combat if it was one on one. Two or more against me and I would lose. Healing I was working at but I can't handle blood. Not friend blood anyways.

As he packed up his medical supplies I did the same with my own supplies. Inside my left knee high boot was a knife tucked in carefully so it didn't cut me, and on my thigh another longer knife was strapped to it that could be used for throwing or close combat. In my pouch that was strapped to my waist was my medical supplies. Half of the things in it I didn't know how to use but Lincoln insisted I carry it. And strapped to my back was my bow and arrow set.

"What do you mean one of them was speared?" I was confused. Why send me to spy on them if we were just going to kill them?

"One of them crossed to Mount Weather. We speared him when he crossed" Mount Weather was not a good place. Once you enter Mount Weather you don't come back out. And if you did come back out, you didn't come back the same. They should count their blessings we kept them away, even if we did spear one of them.

"So what's the plan then?" I asked throwing my hair up into a high ponytail, braids pulling back my bangs keeping it out of my face. Most grounder females preferred to keep their hair down but to me it just got in the way in the woods. The branches would tag and snare at it weaving it around its branches. That would be an easy kill for someone, seeing a grounder hanging from a branch by her hair.

"The plan is I go and patch up his wound and you stay here and out of trouble" Lincoln strode out of the tent and I followed him, not letting that be the end of the conversation.

"Wrong, the plan is I go with you. The others will go back for him I need to be there; remember I'm a spy now"

"You're impossible some days" he sighed before looking at me with a small smile. "Alright you stay with me, you don't go out of my sight, and when I say something you do it" Grounders took pride in concealing emotions. This was Lincoln's way of saying 'I need you safe'

"Understood. Honestly though who's becoming leader here me or you?" I arched a brow at him and smiled.

"I have a feeling that even when you become leader, I'm going to be standing beside you making all the decisions for you while you run off and chase the butterflies" I stopped walking and watched as his back came into my focus, before shrugging and realizing he was right.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out from behind us just as we were exiting the camp. I turned and saw Anya striding towards us, her normal scowl on her face.

Though Lincoln originally started training me, I soon became Anya's second and she advanced me further in my fighting's, and every day I continue to train with her to become the best that I can be.

"I'm accompanying Lincoln when he goes to see the boy who was speared. After Lincoln is done healing him I will stay with him, hidden in the bushes until his people come for him. I will then continue to watch over them" I held my head up, hoping to be forceful when I spoke, like I was telling Anya what was going to happen. Instead it sounded like I was waiting for her approval.

She nodded her head and looked deep in thought. It was the face I had seen many times when she was discussing battle strategies to blow away our enemies before they could even set foot on our land.

"Yes that'll do. Go then, and hurry the boy may not have much time if you don't go now" Anya turned and strode away showing her dominant side. I wished I could be as leader like as her. If I'm not I fear I will cause the destruction of our clan.

I turned to Lincoln and nodded ready to go. We took off sprinting into the woods, moving stealthily. If someone were to look at the woods where we were they wouldn't be able to detect us. This was our life, we spent our time perfecting our capabilities, sticking to the shadows. Now we were the things that stalked the prey in the dark.

Lincoln stopped running and I skidded to a stop beside him. There on the ground surrounded by two other grounders was the boy who wore the goggles. Lincoln moved to him and knelt down, and I copied on the other side of him.

Sweat beaded his body and his moans of pain filled the clearing. I could see the two other grounders with their hands close to their knives. I couldn't tell if they were getting ready to attack something if his moans attracted a predator, or if they were getting ready to cut off his tongue.

Lincoln grabbed some seaweed from his pouch to make a poultice for the wound.

I suddenly felt a clammy hand cover my hand and squeeze. My eyes widened as I looked at our hands. I tried to pull my hand back feeling uncomfortable with the boy I didn't know grabbing me but his grip was tight. 

'He doesn't know me, yet he's using me as a support system?' His eyes opened and the look in his brown eyes made me understand it all; he wasn't squeezing my hand in pain, he was squeezing it in fear. Fear of dying. I stopped trying to pull my hand away and instead gave into it. I squeezed his hand back, and gave him an attempted smile. It probably looked more like a grimace.

And to my surprise throughout his extreme amount of pain he smiled at me.

"Lincoln patch him up faster" I commanded. I wouldn't let myself show that I care about this boy's life while I was in the presence of people I was going to command over. I would simply show my leadership skills.

"I need to make the poultice, it could take me a couple of minutes to get it prepared" Lincoln told me and I shook my head. This boy's life was slowly draining away. It was like I could see his spirit slowly seeping out of his body slowly floating to the sky.

"He's not going to make it" No one deserves to die at such a young age, especially when they haven't done anything wrong. Majority of the grounders hated the sky people because they left us here to die, but I couldn't. Sure it was heartless, but they needed to keep some people alive. If only we had known 97 years ago that we could survive on the ground.

"You're the optimistic one. He'll make it" Lincoln told me, giving me a look as if to say don't give up, and don't question my skills. Lincoln continued to make the poultice, but I could tell he was working faster now. Blood continued to spill out of goggles here, and I tried to look anywhere else.

I closed my eyes trying to keep calm, and I drew in a shaky breath. Opening my eyes I looked at the wound and noticed how much blood was still coming out. I drew in one more breath before slowly taking off my gloves and pushing my hands onto his chest, attempting to slow down the bleeding.

I wanted to puke when I saw the red stain my hands and gush up between my fingers. No longer the tanned white, but a cherry red.

"That's good, keep pressure there until I can get this done. Don't push too hard though" Lincoln nodded in approval and continued crushing the seaweed.

"I figured I could do something to be helpful" I glared at the other two grounders but with my shaky and breathless voice I knew it wasn't very intimidating.

"We owe him nothing" the one on the left grumbled out, his voice deep. He was scary looking with his face paint but he couldn't hurt me. I'd have his head cut off and his skin hanging from a tree.

"We need him alive, or are you forgetting we aren't at war with the sky people. If he dies and they declare war on us we could have casualties that we could have prevented. That could possibly include your life" I kept my eyes on the boys goggles. I couldn't look at the boys face, I couldn't see the pain clear in his eyes.

It had gone eerily silent until a chocked "Jasper" rang through the air. I focused on his goggles still, avoiding his eyes.

"My name is Jasper, Princess" he smiled despite the situation. Lincoln pushed me to the side and started to patch Jasper up.

I didn't know how to respond, was I supposed to interact with him as if becoming his ally? Or was I supposed to stay silent and not talk to him?

"Cassia" I offered him quietly but still with an edge. This was uncharted territory for me and I didn't know how to react.

"Pretty name for such a pretty girl" he started to shake again, and I shuffled back more on my knees but his clammy hand wrapped around my wrist halting my movements.

"How much blood have you lost?" I tried joking but it came out awkward and seemed painfully forced. To my satisfaction and surprise I heard him laugh too. I even saw Lincoln and the two guards crack a smile, although they tried to suppress it.

The mood was cut short as Lincoln stood up signalling he was done. I was shoved to the side by the two grounders, who had completely gone back to their composed self. Lincoln gripped my forearm and pulled me up.

My eyes refocused onto my hands now stained red with Jaspers blood. In the intensity of the moment the thought of the blood on my hands went over my head. But now as I stared at my hands I saw just how thickly they were coated. So much blood, dribbling down to my elbows as I held them in front of my face. I wanted to puke.

"Water" I gasped to Lincoln who nodded. He struggled with his pouch.

"Water, now" I was reduced now to a shaking mess. The blood seemed to take up my vision. I could no longer see my hands, only red. I couldn't see the world, everything brilliantly green was reduced to cherry red. Water began to pour over the blood, slowly washing it away as I began to scrub not minding if I hurt myself.

I wasn't afraid of blood. If I started to bleed I was fine, or when I killed an animal or struck down my enemies I was fine with their blood. Not that I liked killing things. My problem was when I had someone's blood on me that I considered an ally. When I had blood on me that I couldn't help, and I had to watch them bleed out and watch the pain fill their eyes and the tears fall out. That was when I couldn't handle the blood, when I couldn't do anything except for watching. I didn't consider Jasper a friend, hell we probably weren't even acquaintances but still he was like me; he was curious of the world and wanted an adventure, but instead he was more trapped than he thought.

Lincoln tilted my head to meet his eyes, silently asking if I was ok. I remember when this tiny fear of blood had surfaced.

I was 7 at the time, and I had been out with a boy my age. He was so dear to me, people had practically already married us off. But I never saw him like that. We had been climbing trees outside of camp-

"Cassia?" My eyes snapped back up to Lincoln who had apparently been talking to me. I took a deep breath before nodding and turning towards the tree where I saw Jasper getting strung up rather roughly.

" **Hei! Be careful kom em o ai swear!"*** I started to march to the tree only to have Lincoln pull me back. He gave me a stern look and I bowed my head submissively.

After Jasper had been strung up, and some outbursts from me in between, the two grounders and Lincoln left, the latter giving me a look saying 'you get hurt I will kill you' and I smiled at him when the other two weren't looking.

Unsure of what to do I awkwardly stood on the ground in front of Jasper, before deciding to climb up. I climbed up beside Jasper but sat down away from him.

"Hurts" he murmured to me his head lolling to the side. I nodded my head awkwardly, praying his friends came soon and I didn't have to sit beside him anymore.

"I know but it'll be over soon. You're friends are coming" I fidgeted with my fingers tangling them together.

"My heroes" he grumbled and I tried to bit my lip to hide my smile but I knew it still blossomed onto my face. We sat in silence, Jasper continuously going in and out of consciousness, until I heard a female voice shouting out.

"They are here" I jumped out of the tree and rushed into the bushes. Jasper moaned after I told him this but I didn't look back. Crawling down low into the grass I peered out into the clearing.

I am the hunter they are the hunted.

Standing in the clearing was the blonde girl, the guy with the huge nose, the guy who those two hate, the guy with the longer hair, and finally the rebellious one.

"Jasper" the girl gasped rushing forward only to fall. I continued starring on, pushing my concern down. I had nearly forgotten that we had a lot of these traps laying around. Only people from the Woods clan knew where they were, anyone else wouldn't be able to spot it.

The curly dark haired man pulled her up along with the others and then they continued to the tree.

"Jasper are you awake" the blonde yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"My heroes" he faintly mumbled again.

"We are going to get you down!" She yelled again.

"Cassia?" I hear Jasper moan and I started to slowly back away, my cover being blown.

"Cassia?" The guy with the longer hair asked as he climbed the tree. I saw everyone look at each other, all wondering the same thing.

"Pretty grounder" Jaspers words were now slurring together but everyone understood him. Or they understood the message of this; they really were being watched by others who had survived.

"Jasper, you talked to a grounder?" The darker skinned guy asked only to receive no answer. Jasper was unconscious once again.

"Think he's hallucinating?" The curly black haired man asked the blonde.

"No I don't think so, he had a name to give us" the blonde looked to be in thought only to look up at a growl. I stopped moving, and slowly reached for my knife strapped to my thigh, being careful not to make noise. I was almost to the tree line, just another couple of shuffles back and I could duck into a bush.

"Bellamy gun!" So the curly haired man's name was Bellamy. I saw him reach for this gun but nothing was in his belt. The darker skinned guy pulled out the gun and began to shoot causing the panther to jump in the bushes. I winced as I heard the gun fire, and bit my lip hard.

The panther jumped into the grass and got real low. I kept perfectly still. If I didn't move maybe it wouldn't know I was there.

The panther jumped out again, and went to attack Bellamy again but another shot rang out followed by a click noise. The gun was out of ammunition, and the panther was still alive. It was swaying on its feet from the shot to its leg but it was still ready to pounce. The group stood frozen, no one wanting to move and hope the panther left them alone because it was hurt, or died from the wound.

I continued to back up towards the bush, and felt triumph when my foot hit a fallen stick. Pushing myself back I almost wanted to cheer as I became covered by the trees. I was okay. I stood up and turned getting ready to head home, when I heard it.

"Cassia" Jasper moaned, having woken up again. I stood frozen unsure of what course of action to take. I owed these people nothing, I don't even know them. They weren't my problem.

But as I heard him moan again I knew I couldn't just leave them. Grabbing my bow and an arrow I lined up a shot at the panther. Closing one eye I looked through my makeshift scope and released once the panther was in sight.

A thud was heard as the panther dropped, and I watched the reactions of the group. From shock, fear, amazement, and curiosity the group displayed it all. Jasper groaned again and that was a sign to get back to helping him, and it was my cue to go.

 **Hey guys here's another part done. I really hope you are enjoying my story so far, and I would love to know what you think :D**

 **Again, I don't own the 100 or any of its characters all I own is my characters and plots that I create.**

 **Hei! be careful kom em o ai swear means;**

 **Hey! Be careful with him or I swear!**


	3. Earth Kills

After I had ran away I hurried back to camp. I tripped over a couple of branches as I ran and ended up hitting the ground face first, but that didn't keep me down for long. Pushing against the ground the twigs digging into my hands sharply I was up and running again.

Just before I could enter my camp I had crashed into Lincoln, who was also returning from a scouting mission, and we both ended up sprawled out on the mossy floor. A dull pain began in my back, but when I saw the shocked look on Lincoln's face I couldn't help but to burst into a laugh, my pain forgotten. He stared at me for a second, before his gruff laugh also filled the air and we laid tangled together on the hard ground laughing. It felt good.

Finally after what felt like hours of laughing we slowly began to untangle and Lincoln pushed himself up. Reaching my arm up, I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"You're back early" Lincoln noted, brushing himself off. I copied his actions, trying to get all the unwanted dirt off of me.

"There was a bit of a complication" was all I offered to him. Turning to face me completely Lincoln rose an eyebrow, and I knew I had to explain everything that had happened. How the panther attacked, my cover was blown, how I felt confused on what to do and act towards the sky people.

"I thought I was ready. I thought this was going to be my moment to show everyone I'll be a good leader. But when that panther showed up, I wanted out. I was a coward and I ran instead of fight like I'm supposed to. All I wanted, was you. I'm not ready" I couldn't face Lincoln as I spoke to ashamed to meet his eyes. I turned away from him and left wandering into the forest, wanting to be alone. Lincoln made no move to follow me. But as I walked away I heard a soft 'you are ready' and I couldn't help but smile.

I pushed branches out of my face as I walked not having any particular destination in mind. It may not be the smartest option for me to just go off on my own but I needed time. It may seem childish, me leaving because I came home but to our people that's huge. A grounder is supposed to fight until they physically cannot. They are supposed to be independent and take care of themselves. And I ran away because I was scared.

Mud started to crust on my boots, and a few leaves were now tangled in my hair but I wasn't that concerned with it. My thoughts drifted back to Bellamy and his group; they didn't seem like the monsters that haunted my dreams, after my father had told me of what horrid creatures they were. They almost seemed like us. We looked the same for the most part, and we talked the same. Maybe they weren't terrible. Maybe if I had showed myself to them we could have formed an alliance, or became friends.

I looked around my surroundings and saw that I had made my way further into the forest than I would have liked. It was calm and quiet out here, but far from camp. It seemed as if the forest was asleep, and didn't want to be disturbed. I sat down on a fallen log and started to pull some of the branches and leaves from my knotted hair.

Hearing a twig break off I instantly went on the defensive, pulling out my knife but I lowered it when I saw a baby deer stumble out of the bush. It sniffed the air and slowly started to creep out more, probably looking for its mother. I shifted slightly in my seat, and the fawns head snapped up and when I looked into its eyes I saw one thing; fear. To the deer, I was the panther. It sprinted away, and I stood up knowing I had to head back.

A horn sound rang out and I tensed fear starting to course through my veins. The mountain men had this acidic fog that they would release, and if you got exposed to it blisters and burns would bubble all over your body. By the end of it you would beg for death.

That's why we, the grounders, made a horn. Every time it was blown it would signal the fog was coming and everyone knew to get into some sort of shelter.

The only problem was I had never been on my own when the fog had hit. I was always in camp and was protected, always being told what to do and how to proceed. But now I'm on my own, and I have no idea where to go. No one was coming to help me.

I spun in a circle trying to figure out where my best option to run would be. I turned to my left to see the fog starting to advance closer to me. Going left was no longer an option so I turned to the right and ran.

I looked to my left to see the fog creeping closer to me, and when I looked to my right I noticed the same thing. I was stuck with fog behind me and on either side. And if I slowed down the fog could connect in front of me and I would be trapped.

I pushed myself harder, made myself run faster. I ducked under a branch but fell down when I tried to get back up. I looked up and saw what I feared; the fog had closed in all around me. I pushed myself off the ground and shakily stood. Was this how I die?

I spun in a circle trying to find an opening, only I didn't see one. I held back my tears, I would not cry in my last moments. I would go down as strong as I could portray myself. But I don't think I looked very brave, and I sure as hell didn't feel brave.

I spun around again desperately almost frantic now, hoping that I could get out of this fog. I wanted to see my parents again, and Anya, and Lincoln.

Doing one last spin I almost cried in joy; just to my North-East was the faintest opening that was almost gone. I took off running at it and pushed through, the fog closing in moments after. There had to be some form of shelter around here, I couldn't outrun the fog forever. I stopped again to look around and see if I could spot something to protect me.

I let out a scream as I felt myself get pulled back, someone grabbing me by my shoulders. I went to kick out, but when I looked at my surroundings I realized I was no longer in the open exposed. I was in a cave, and the person who grabbed me had saved my life.

I spun around and felt my eyes go wide and my breath stop short; the one they called Bellamy stood in front of me. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't say anything either, just stared.

Finally, after moments of starring I felt my mouth open and heard myself speak.

"You are judging me right now, trying to figure out if I'll kill you. But with the fog out there I don't think us fighting would be for the best" I wasn't sure if I should offer a smile; not offering one might look like I was plotting against him, but giving him one may look like I was also plotting something. I stuck with my deer in headlights look.

His eyes widened at hearing me speak, realizing I could communicate with him.

"Alright" was all he gave me before turning and walking to the back wall. His voice was deep, not like how I would expect it to be. It was nice to listen too, different then the people at my camp. The men purposely made their voices deep when they spoke, to make them intimidating whereas I could tell the low rumble in his voice was real.

As I watched him walk to his wall, I saw the girl I had seen on my first day of watching them. She was the one that I had thought was around 14. I offered her a nod and she gave me one back. I slid down the wall, and leaned my head back against it. The camp would be a riot tomorrow and I wouldn't be allowed to leave without some serious begging.

"What's your name?" My eyes flickered to the young girl and I studied her carefully. I could kill her if she tried anything.

"Cassia" I went back to starring at the rocky wall from across me.

"I'm Charlotte" she beamed at me as if proud she had talked to a grounder. I flickered my eyes back to her and after another moment of analyzing her I gave her a small unsure smile.

"So you're Cassia" my eyes now flickered to Bellamy and I gave him a quick nod.

"You the one who shot the panther?" I could see him eyeing my bow, and again I gave him a slow nod.

"I should thank you for that. You probably saved my life" I shrugged trying to act like it wasn't a big deal, but I knew the panther would have been able to kill them.

He let out a low chuckle and bowed his head almost like he was being submissive, but I knew that wasn't right.

"You don't talk much do you?" I opened my mouth to answer, and shut it again. This is not who I am; a scared little girl.

"I talk. When I'm comfortable" I offered him, and he nodded. We fell back into a silence, that was broken by Charlotte, who I had forgotten was there.

"So Cassia how old are you?" Charlotte asked me. There was no harm in talking to her, but I would keep my answers short.

"Almost 18 years"

"Is your hair naturally that colour? I've never seen anything that blonde that wasn't dyed that way"

"I do not know what dying hair is, so I assume mine is natural as you say"

"What's it like? To be a grounder?" I noticed Bellamy's eyes flicker to mine, before looking back down.

"Hard, I suppose. We have rules to follow, jobs to do. But I assume that's the same as up on your ship" Charlotte nodded, accepting my answer.

"The ark, that's what our ship is called, was harsh too. People were sent out to die if a rule was broken. That's why we are here; we broke the rules so we were going to die anyways. Why not send the people who were destined to die, down to the earth" I nodded at her response. Seemed like I wasn't missing out on anything important from the ark.

"I'm going to bed" I nodded at the both of them, before laying down facing the wall. It didn't take me long before slumber overtook me, but I still slept with my hand on my blade.

" **No!** " I bolted up hand tightly gripping my knife, only to retract it when I saw it was Charlotte having a nightmare, Bellamy already waking her up.

"I'm sorry" Charlotte whimpered drying her tears. I stared at the interaction between Bellamy and Charlotte wondering if the sky people comforted the way we comforted our own; when a child had a nightmare they were comforted by the mother but given a stern lecture by the father on how they cannot be weak.

"Does it happen often?" Bellamy asked her concern filling his eyes, before he shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is what are you going to do about it?" He quickly changed his focus point, switching from comforting to strength.

"But I'm asleep" Charlotte told him confused and even I looked at him strangely, wondering where he was going with this.

"Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be able to get you when you're asleep" I nodded softly to myself, getting what he was saying.

"But how?" Charlotte asked still confused.

"You can't afford to be weak" both of their eyes turned to me as I spoke. I was even surprised I was offering her comfort. "Down on the earth, weakness means death. Fear is death" I told her repeating what Anya once told me.

"Let me see the knife I gave you" Charlotte pulled it out of her pocket, and it made me remember how young I was when I got my first blade.

"Now when you feel afraid you hold that knife tightly and say 'screw you I'm not afraid" Bellamy told her before walking back to where he was sleeping.

"Slay your demons Charlotte" I whispered wondering if she had heard me. From the look I received from Bellamy, the one of gratefulness, I knew he had. I laid back down and closed my eyes for the second time that night.

The next time I woke up it was daylight out. Bellamy and Charlotte were up, getting ready to leave. I slowly sat up, the rocks being unpleasant on my back.

"Oh Cassia we didn't want to wake you" she was so innocent, I knew she wasn't going to survive down here. The weak die. They can't handle what the earth has to offer and they always die. It's why grounders can't afford to be weak, why we train from a young age. We do it all for survival.

"Well looks like this is goodbye" I nodded at Bellamy and before I could turn to leave I felt little hands wrap around my waist, releasing me almost instantly and following Bellamy away from our cave.

I stood there in front of the cave frozen, the shock sweeping through my body and my breath hitching in my throat. She had hugged me. I had only received a number of hugs throughout my life, but I knew you only hugged loved ones. And here was this little girl, hugging someone she was meant to fear.

For once I hoped I was wrong about weak people always dying.

 **Another chapter done, I hope you're all enjoying it.**

 **I do not own the 100 or the characters I only own my character Cassia**


End file.
